Traditionally, golfers have worn specially designed golf shoes having metal spikes extending downwardly from the bottom of the sole. The metal spikes virtually guarantee a stable footing while the golfer is teeing off, hitting from the fairway or hitting from the rough. However, those same spikes that can be so beneficial during a golfer's approach to the green can also be extremely detrimental to the integrity of the green's surface when walked on by the golfer during putting. The constant insertion and removal of spikes into and from the putting green leaves a rough surface requiring repair. The spike marked green also creates great frustration for the next golfer whose ball may be forced off its desired line, during putting, by the marred surface. This problem is compounded by the general rules of golf which prevent golfers from repairing spike marks prior to putting.
Due to this roughening of green surfaces by steel spikes, many clubs have banned spikes from their golf courses. However, this creates a severe problem for golfers desiring a stable footing during their approach to the green.
One proposed solution to this problem is the use of what have become known as "soft" spikes. These spikes are generally plastic circular disks that have a series of raised, curvilinear ridges. The ridges extend outwardly, but not so far as to penetrate the surface of the green. Thus, the spikes are able to provide some traction during the golfer's approach to the green and do not perforate or damage the integrity of the putting green surface to the extent of regular metal spikes. However, many golfers complain that such spikes provide insufficient traction or stability during their swing.
Consequently, it would be advantageous to provide an article or device that could temporarily be attached to the bottom of a regularly spiked shoe to prevent penetration of the spikes into the green's surface during putting.